Red and Green
by FatBoyTorres
Summary: Prompt from Imagine your OTP on Tumblr. Short and (hopefully) sweet.


**Red and Green**

 _ **So, saw this on Imagine Your OTP on Tumblr the other day and just had to do it. Short, hopefully sweet, and I hope you enjoy it.**_

" _ **Imagine your OTP having identical twins and having to assign each a color so they don't get them confused."**_

Callie huffed and puffed as Arizona wiped the sweat from her brow, "Your children are already testing my patience, Arizona."

"My children?" Arizona arched her brow.

"Yes, **your** children. You're all sunshine and rainbows and perky so of course would they not only decide to not be normal twins and come late instead of early, but they'd also choose to come out on Christmas friggin' day! **Your** children!"

"Baby, I know it hurts but-" Arizona was cut off by her wife's grunt.

"You don't know jack!" Callie grunted again as the doctor instructed her to push once more, "Are you currently pushing not just one baby, but two, out of your vagina?"

"W-well, no but I'm a pediatric surgeon, I've delivered a baby or two."

"Unless they've come out of your vagina, you know nothing! Now shut up, hold my hand, and tell me how awesome I am and how much you love me."

"How can I tell you I love you if you told me to shut up?"

Callie let out another grunt, "For Christ sake, Arizona!"

Two hours later Callie and Arizona had been moved up to the maternity ward from Labor and Delivery. They sat patiently waiting for their newborn sons to be brought in from their first rounds of tests in the nursery.

No more than twenty minutes later, a nurse entered the room with both boys in a single bassinet.

"They passed all their tests with flying colors and have gotten their first set of shots, took the shots like champs, only cried a minute."

Callie smiled at her sleeping sons before throwing a wink at her wife, "They're tough like Momma."

"But as good looking as their Mami." Arizona smiled back.

The nurse looked through Callie's chart quickly before addressing the women, "While they're both handsome and tough, they need names."

Arizona shrugged, "I still like Ajax. It's different and from Greek mythology just like Calliope."

"Well, if we're naming one using Greek mythology, we'll have to use a battleship for the other."

"Ajax was also a battleship, two birds, one stone, Calliope."

Callie sighed, "We can't use something like Ajax for one of them and name the other something boring like… Brian!"

"How about… Apollo? Both from Greek mythology **and** US Navy Battleships."

Callie looked between both boys with a smile on her face, "Ajax and Apollo Torres? I kind of love it."

"So it's settled!"

The next day, as Callie and Arizona were getting ready to take the boys home, Arizona made sure to place a green cap on Ajax's head and a red one on his Apollo's. Callie didn't think anything of it other than Arizona's love for Christmas, which just so happened to be their birthday.

It wasn't until two weeks later, as Callie slipped on her shoes so she and her wife could take the boys to their first well-baby checkup that she realized Ajax always wore something red and Apollo something green. As it dawned on Callie, she decided to test a theory and changed the clothes both boys were wearing. Originally Ajax wore a red shirt that said "I'm the oldest!" that Callie swapped out for a blue shirt that looked like scrubs. Then she swapped out Apollo's black shirt that read "Only by ten minutes!" for one that matched his brother's and changed the boy's green socks and mittens for white ones. Once she'd changed both boys, she placed them in their car seats and called for Arizona to grab on of the boys so they could be on their way.

Arizona didn't even notice that Callie had changed the boys due to their car seat covers that kept them warm in the harsh Seattle winter. It wasn't until they entered the doctor's office and Dr. James asked which boy was which that Arizona noticed.

"Ajax has on a red shirt, Apollo has green socks and mittens." Arizona spoke confidently as she rifled through the diaper bag for the boys pacifiers since she knew they were getting shots.

Dr. James looked between the boys and cleared his throat, "Uh, I see neither a red shirt nor green socks and mittens."

Callie stood quietly next to the bench where both boys were still strapped securely into their car seats as Arizona whipped around to look at her sons.

"W-what? I… Those aren't the clothes I put them in. Calliope, why did you change them?"

Callie shrugged nonchalantly, "I thought the scrub looking outfit Karev got them would be cute for their first appointment."

"N-n-no, no. Ajax is supposed to wear red and Apollo wears green." Arizona's eyes shifted between the two boys rapidly, "Calliope, I don't know which one is which!"

This time, both Callie and Dr. James laughed.

"Arizona, baby, is that why I just noticed they both always wore red or green?"

"YES! They're identical twins, Calliope, I can't tell them apart. Oh my, God. I don't know who is who. I'm a horrible mother!"

"Dr. Robbins, don't worry, this happens a lot more than you'd think. You are not a horrible mother. Dr. Torres, are you aware which boy is Ajax and which is Apollo?"

"Apollo's socks are solid white, Ajax's have blue stripes," Callie chuckled as she watched Arizona pull two hats out of the diaper bag, one red and one green.

The blonde immediately rushed over to her sons and placed the red cap on Ajax and the green on Apollo, "You may be able to tell them apart but I can't so, until we come up with a better solution or they're old enough for tattoos, Ajax gets red and Apollo gets green. Got it?"

"Got it, babe." Callie laughed as she placed a kiss on her wife's forehead.


End file.
